It's The Anime Bunch!
by kawaii little princess
Summary: OK, OK , well..lets see...... What happens when you have Gene as your father, Setsuna as your mother and six kids that dont look the same, (not much cursing) read & review please
1. Meet the Family

It's the Anime Bunch

_It's the Anime Bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Setsuna: Mom

Gene: Dad

Mina: 1st sis.

Trunks: 1st bro

Miyako: 2nd sis

Ash: 2nd bro

Sakura: 3rd sis

Daisuke: 3rd bro

Ok, I know they don't look alike; they might not even act the way they usually do sometimes. Go along with it, thanx ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One day at **The house**…

"Everyone time to go to school!" Setsuna yelled. Everyone ran down the stair it was the first day of school. "Now here's your lunches, come home as soon as you can we have to go visit your aunt."

"Yes, mother." The six said in unison.

"Bye everyone, I'm goin' to work." Gene said walking out the door."

"Bye, daddy!" Sakura yelled from the window. "Hey look it's almost time for the bus to arrive, I'll race ya' to the bus stop!" Since Sakura was athletic, she had no compition except for Daisuke, since he played soccer and all, but she usually won. "I won!" she yelled triumphantly. 

"So…I came in second, and first is the worst, second is the best!" Daisuke stuck out his tong. 

"Errrr…… Why you!"

"Am I being threatened? Oh no, help me!" Daisuke said sarcastically.

"You are gonna need help when I'm done with you!" Sakura yelled then started to chase Daisuke.

"AHH!!! Help, Someone, AHHH!!!!" This time he wasn't joking around.

"Hey stop your yelling, it wont get you anywhere!" Miyako yelled.

"Now who's yelling!" Daisuke said to Miyako.

"ERR…Sakura I'll give you fifteen dollars to chase him around and make him scream like a girl!" Miyako yelled.

"My pleasure!" Sakura then started again to chase Daisuke around. He started to scream like a girl.

"Music to my ears." Miyako said watching the chase.

"Make them stop!" Trunks yelled.

"Yea!" Minako and Ash said in unison.

"What's your offer?" Miyako turned around.

"I'll set you up with that guy you like!" The three said yelling and covering their ears at the same time. 

"You mean Ken!" Miyako had hearts in her eyes.

"Yea, Yea, now make it stop." Trunks yelled

"Ok, Sakura you did your job here's fifteen dollars." Miyako gave it to her and the bus arrived.

They all went on the bus. "Looks like we have a new bus driver." Ash looked at the bus driver then looked at the little sign. He read it out load. "Hi my name is Mr. Starwind. Hmm……… Wait that's our last name!" Ash yelled.

"WHAT!" The other five yelled.

"That's right, I am your new bus driver." Gene turned around. There jaws dropped to the floor. 

"So much for the new bus drivers greeting." Daisuke mopped.

"So much for spitballs." Ash added.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" A girl with long black-grayish hair yelled.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan." She went and sat down besides her best friend. They then started to talk. Trunks sat down besides Goten and Gohan. Minako sat down beside one of her best friends Usagi. Miyako besides Hikari, and Daisuke, and Ash by his "friend" Misty.

"Are you ready for a new school year and a new school?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, I don't think middle school will be that hard though." Sakura said. They stopped at many bus stops and was getting crowded. At their last stop, a boy came on the bus. Sakura stared.

"Sakura-chan, hello?" She followed the stare, oh….." She smiled.

"Where should I sit." He asked the bus the bus drive.

"I don't give a damn where you sit, just sit." Gene said then closed the door.

"Here's a seat, come sit here!" Tomoyo yelled standing up.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing?" Sakura said sweating.

"Well… he has no where else to sit so…" Tomoyo then sat down.

The boy sat down. "Hi whats you're name?" Tomoyo asked.

"My name is Syoaran." He replies.

"My name is Tomoyo and my friend Sakura." Syaoran looked at Sakura and stared in to her emerald eyes, there was something about them that made him fell warmth. 

They got to school and went to the gymnasium. They all wished for a certain teacher, find out who they get in chapter 2.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like it, Hate it? Review, Review, Review! No Flames!…please!!


	2. School!

It's the Anime Bunch

It's the Anime Bunch!!

Please Read and Review, and in the reviews or emails, give me requests! I can't think of really good fics, I only get them when I'm in school because it's so **_BORING_**. Thanx.

Oh yeah the maid is Melfina. And because I couldn't make up last names for other people I will just use first name when they call out students.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

At the Starwind house,

"Melfina, I'm going grocery shopping, would you like to come?" Setsuna said picking up her bag.

"No, I have to fix dinner, besides I'm waiting for a phone call." Melfina stirred the soup.

"Ok!" Setsuna said in a fake cheerful voice. _Damn now I have to use my own money, if she came I know she would of volunteered to buy the things! _Setsuna was still smiling. "Ok well I'm of to the supermarket." She said walking out the door.

"Ok" _Sucker!_ Melfina thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who do you want this year, Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"I don't care, just one that is nice and doesn't give as much homework." Trunks replied.

"AHH!!!!" A girl yelled. "There's a bug!"

"There goes your brothers _Girlfriend!_" The three laughed.

"Hey there's that Ken kid, I promised Miyako I would get her a date with him." Trunks said pushing Gohan and Goten aside so he could get a good glimpse of Ken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look! There he is KEN!" Most of the girls in the gymnasium ran over and made a circle around him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is gonna be harder than I thought!" Trunks said sighing.

Minako and Ash came over. "Hey Ash I herd your _Girlsfriend_ scream!" Gohan and Goten said teasing him.

"Hey! Be Quiet!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah, even though he won't admit he likes her doesn't mean you should make fun of him!" Mina added. Ash turned really red.

"Hey! I don't like her she's just a FRIEND!" Ash yelled loud enough so everyone around the school could hear.

"Ok, ok, anyways we came over because we need to make a plan to get Ken take Miyako out on a date." Mina said looking at the crowd. "It's gonna be hard but," she had fire in her eyes, "we can do it. Are you with me !" Minako said like she was the captain of the navy. Everyone was scared of Minako now; they started to slip away little by little. Trunks and Ash were about to move but Minako grabbed them and asked again. "Are you with me!" She asked looking at them straight into the eye.

They gulped then said, "Sure, ok." They said nervously. Under there breth they said "I'm gonna regret this!" While they were talking Ken watched Miyako and Daisuke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Can this be? Those whimpie children are the lost Digi- destine! This can't be! Well I'll just have to find out.' Ken thought while signing an autograph. "Excuse me ladies I have to do something." All the girls made a path for him to walk. 'I need to learn more about those two, but how? I know, that girl has a little crush on me. He he he….this will work out perfectly!'

Ken walked up to Miyako. "Hi my name is Ken." He said pretending to be nice.

Miyako was nervouse she would say something wrong. "Hi, my lame, I mean name is Miyako!"

"Hi Miyako, can I speak to you in private?" Ken asked with a sorta smile.

"Um… Sure, OK!" Miyako said happy inside. They walked into the hall. Some people tried to listen, but only heard whispers. Finally they heard a scream. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahh!! I can't believe it you, Ken, are asking me, Miyako, on a DATE!" Miyako practicly had a heart attack.

"Yes, will you accept." Ken asked 

"Are you nuts! Of course I will!" Miyako dancedall the way back to he seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you hear that, Ken just asked Miyako, as in your sister, on a date!" Goten yelled. "What were the chances of that!" 

"So all that panning for nothing, oh man!" The trio sighed.

'I had my chance but blew it, now how am I to ask Miyako out!' Gohan thought. (surprise, surprise, isn't it!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The teachers came in with the teacher in single file.

"It's the navy!" A boy called out.

"It's the attack of the people who have no style!" A girl called out.

"Worse, it's the Principal and Teachers, everyone run for it!" Misty yelled.

"Ok, Ok, now stop with the laughing, my name is Mrs. Li, nice to meet you." She smiled. Syoaran, stood up to look at her, she looked so firmiliar, he then sat down.

Now you will go with your home room teachers, first techer in room 206, 6th grade is Professer Oak."

"Thank you, now when I call your name line up infront of the door."

Professor Oak looked at his sheet of paper. 'Small class, oh well' 

"Hikari"

"Gohan"

"Misty"

"Meiling"

"Sakura"

"Makato"

"Ranma" (boy am I glad all thease people aren't my main characters, or I would delete this story like I did with my other story!)

"Takeru"

"Miyako"

"and Sasami" 

"Good, now go down the hallway." The class went to their homroom.

Mrs. Li stood up. "Ok, next will be room 209, 6th grade, Miss Belldandy."

"Thank you. Please line up like the other class."

"Ash" 

"Akane"

"……(this might take forever so lets skip some parts shall we!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

15 min later………

"and last but not least, Trunks" Miss. Kaiou said looking up from her paper.

They left for their homeroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In room 206

"Ranma you better come back here!" A young tomboy said running after Ranma. Ranma was in the corner and no escape.

"Now Akane, can't we be reasonable, he he he…" * splash * Ranma was wet and a …….. GIRL! 

He left for the BOYS bathroom, all the boys stared at Ranma-chan. (Ranma-chan is the girl and Ranma-kun is the boy) She went to the sink and splashed her self with hot water and turned into Ranma-kun. "Hey how'd you do that." No reply came from Ranma but mumblings about getting revenge. He went back to room 206 

"Hey Miyako, when are you going with Ken on a date." Hikari asked

"I think he said this Saturday. Why?"

"Cool! We can have a double date! Takeru asked me out!" Davis was walking down the hall when he past room 406 he heard those word.

"What do you mean Takeru asked you out!" Davis yelled running into the class.

"Oh, Davis shot down in his own pride." Miyako said laughing.

"Ah, young man, would you please get out of this classroom, go to your homeroom immediately!" Professer Oak brought Daisuke to the door.

"But Takeru stole my girl!"

"Ah, young man, alls fair in love and war, now, be gone!" Professer Oak said closing the door on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short, I know but school and everything, and I wanted to get this chapter out soon so bye no falmes


End file.
